


shooting stars

by eunbeagles



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MiHyun, Mina - Freeform, birdscouple, dahyun, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbeagles/pseuds/eunbeagles
Summary: "Make a wish upon a shooting star, it'll come true."
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	shooting stars

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoy writing it.

_"Make a wish upon a shooting star, and it'll come true."_

Some said that was a groundless myth, but to Dahyun, it was not. She has grown up believing that the shooting stars are the one responsible for every wish that was granted.

Dahyun would spend every night watching the skies from her balcony. It's quite difficult to spot a shooting star in the city, but Dahyun managed to see it at least once or twice per month.

"Still waiting for shooting stars, Dahyunie?" her sister, Jeongyeon asked. She was fully aware of the younger's obsession toward shooting stars. But it was too much waste of time, since they're living in the city and Dahyun spent most of her nights waiting for a shooting star to appear.

"Yeah, I think one is going to appear tonight." Dahyun answered.

"You say that every night, Dahyunie."

"Oh, there it is." Dahyun pointed before clasping her hands together and closing her eyes, making a wish.

It's a cliche wish, to find the love of her life. But she really is curious about that person. The person she is going to spend her life with.

"So, what did you wish for?" Jeongyeon was curious.

"It won't come true if I tell." the younger replied, receiving a groan in response.

***

"So, what would you like?" the cashier at the ice cream shop asked.

"Two scoops of cookies and cream, please." Dahyun handed the cashier a few cash notes to the worker, only for it to be rejected.

"How about paying with your phone number, angel?" Dahyun was startled by how bold the cashier is.

"S-sure.." the pale girl stuttered.

"Write it here." the cashier gave her a pen and a paper before scooping the ice cream for the customer.

Dahyun hesitated, it's weird to give a stranger her number. But nonetheless, she still did.

"You're so cute, you know that, right?" Dahyun could feel heat running up her cheeks, she's sure her cheeks were as red as tomato right now. The pale girl's eyes went searching for the nametag, but to her dissapointment, the girl wasn't wearing any.

"Mina." the cashier said as she handed the cup of ice cream to Dahyun.

"Sorry?"

"My name. Mina." the cashier chuckled, looking at how flustered thegirl is.

"Oh, thank you, Mina."

"Aren't you going to tell me yours, sweetie?"

"Dahyun." the blue haired girl replied.

"God really gave His angels pretty names." Mina flirted again, and Dahyun can't control herself that she rushed out of the ice cream shop, not forgetting the half melted ice cream.

"That was a first." Dahyun muttered. It's true, that was the first time someone tried to hit on her. Especially, a girl.

***

"You okay Dahyunie, you're red." Jeongyeon pointed out, she's so red.

"Yeah, I'm super okay! Don't mind me." before Jeongyeon got a chance to reply, the younger dashed into her room and plopped herself on the bed.

Her mind slowly began processing what happened, she was so sure Mina is flirting with her. But why? She's not even that attractive. Her long ponder ended when her phone buzzed.

[unknown]: hey sweetie, it's mina from the ice cream shop!

Dahyun swear her heart stopped beating when she saw the word sweetie. Is it normal? Is it normal that Mina had such effect on Dahyun, when they literally just met for less than an hour. Is it normal?

"What should I reply?" the blue haired girl thought.

Hey!

That was a bad move, but Mina knew how to keep the conversation going.

[Mina]: Will you come tomorrow? I already missed you.

Sure, I will

Dahyun didn't know what had gotten into herself when she typed in the text. She just found herself agreeing to see Mina the next day.

***

two weeks passed by, and the two had grown close, very close to each other. Dahyun would always find a reason to eat ice cream every day, even though the day was rainy. They would always talk on the phone at night, texting each other and FaceTime. In the span of two weeks, Dahyun learned a lot about Mina, and so did Mina. Mina acknowledged Dahyun's obsession toward shooting stars and only laughed when the younger complained some of her wishes are not granted.

"I was wondering.." Mina said over the phone.

"About?" Dahyun asked.

"Would you want to go on a date with me?" there's hint of nervousness in her voice, and Dahyun could only smile.

"Yes, of course!"

"Tonight, after my shift ends."

"Isn't that a little bit too late at night?"

"You'll love it, trust me." Mina promised.

"What should I wear?" Dahyun asked.

"Just like what you usually wear."

"Okay, see you tonight!" the younger ended the call and glanced at the clock on the wall. Mina's shift ends at 10. And Dahyun has like two hours to get ready, she went to her wardrobe.

"You look cute in oversized hoodie and that plaid pants."

What Mina said lingered in her mind, so she chose the black oversized hoodie with yellow plaid pants. Spraying her vanilla scented perfume, and tying her hair into a messy bun, she's ready.

"Where are you going, Dahyunie?" Jeongyeon asked.

"A date." the younger never really succeeded in hiding anything from Jeongyeon, so she just answered.

"With that Mina girl?"

"Yeah-" a honk was beaming, and Dahyun knew who it was.

"I'll be home late, dont wait for me." she said before skipping her way to meet Mina.

Dahyun entered the white sedan, greeted by the beautiful ballerina. Mina was wearing jeans and t-shirt, and it's crazy how mesmerising someone can be in such simple clothing.

"I knew you would wear that."

"I remember you saying i look cute in these."

"Yes, you do." Mina said before steering the wheel to the unknown location, Dahyun had asked, but she was told to just wait and see.

"Okay, we're here Hyunie." Mina parked her car, and told Dahyun to get off.

"Woww."Dahyun was amazed at the scenery, she could see the whole city from here, Seoul at night has always been magnificent. No wonder the route to get here gets her a little bit dizzy, but it was worth it. The view from the top of the hill was too good to miss out on.

"Do you like this place, Hyunie?"

The younger nodded furiously, her genuine smile never leaving her lips.

"Let's eat pizza while enjoying this view."

"We have pizza?" Dahyun's question was answered as Mina brought two boxes of pizza from the backseat of her car. Sitting by the hill, munching on the pizza and accompanied by the music from Dahyun's phone. Dahyun never knew she wanted her first date to be as simple as this.

"Woah, I'm full!" Dahyun half-yelled.

"You know what, you're the first person I brought here." Mina told the younger girl.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to share this place with you, it's beautiful and I want to see beautiful things with you." Mina uttered while her hand tucked Dahyun's strand of hair behind her ears. Dahyun was fascinated by the view, and Mina was fascinated by Dahyun.

Her half moon eyes. Her dark blue hair. Her pointy nose. Her squishy cheeks. Her pink lips. Just the existence of Kim Dahyun fascinates her.

"Have you done staring?" Dahyun said, her eyes glued to the scenery.

"Not yet, maybe I'll be done by tomorrow?" Mina replied.

"I guess you want to spend the night with me?"

"You guessed it right, Hyunie." Dahyun finally turned her face and her eyes met Mina's. Dahyun felt like her heart was doing somersaults upon seeing Mina's intense gaze.

"You got something on your face." Mina chuckled before leaning in forward, until her nose touched Dahyun's.

"My lips." Mina said before latching her lips on Dahyun's. Dahyun's lips were sweet and tender, it matched her personality. Mina felt Dahyun's arms wrapped on her nape, deepening in the kiss.

A kiss under the stars, on top of a hill, with Seoul's night view as background.

Mina slowly pulled away, admiring the girl before her sight. Her cheeks were flushed, her chest moved up and down from the lack of air.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Mina proposed.

"Yes."

Dahyun smiled, a very wide smile that Mina can't help but adore.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Dahyun spoke.

"What is it?"

"Everytime I see a shooting star, I've always wished to find the love of my life." she said caressing Mina's cheek.

"And I think my wish has been granted." Dahyun smiled before kissing Mina's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposedly an angst, but i guess this is a present? Do leave kudos if you like it :)


End file.
